


Shelter

by Squarehere



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarehere/pseuds/Squarehere
Summary: During a deep freeze, Toph & Sokka take in a visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Tokka Week back in January 2014. Enjoy!

It’s easy to forget how cold Yu Dao could get. The warm air from the west brings heat and humidity in the summer, but its vicinity to the North gave it snow and frigid temperatures during the winter. Any sensible person would be inside keeping warm, which is where Toph was now. She and Sokka were laying in bed, his head resting on her chest and arms encircling her. She was half-asleep as she absently caressed his back. She would’ve been absolutely content if the wind outside wasn’t keeping her up. As the town’s acting constable, she was also accustomed to interrupted sleep when “emergencies” (ranging from serious to laughable and stupid) cropped up at odd hours.

Her left arm slung to the stone floor when she felt someone approach the back of her house. _Shit, not again._ She kissed Sokka’s brow, quietly slipped from beneath him and draped their heavy blankets over his bare shoulders. She shrugged into the green robe hanging from her bedpost and went to investigate. She could hear scratching on her door as she got closer. She was relieved to find it wasn’t some imbecile with a bullshit crisis.

Her heart sank a little when she opened it. "Inu, what are you doing out here in the cold?“ She was met by a bright-eyed, black & brown dog barking enthusiastically. She felt Sokka approach from behind. "Who’s this? A competitor?” he asked teasingly as Inu licked Toph’s face as she knelt to pet him. "Oh! Snoozles, this is Inu; Inu, Snoozles!“ Sokka also knelt to the dog’s level and offered a hand. Inu sniffed and jumped on him, licking happily. "She’s already taken, fella,” Sokka cooed, petting the large creature. Amused, Toph shook her head. "You’re so weird, Meathead. Inu’s my tracking buddy. Helps with missing kids and runaways. He escorts me home almost every night.“

"Bet you’re looking for a warm bed tonight, huh, pal?” Sokka asked his new friend as they wrestled on the floor. "Does he belong to someone?“

Toph searched for an extra pallet. "Not exactly. We feed him occasionally, but I think he lives in the woods.”

“Ever consider taking him? He seems to like you.”

“‘Cause I give him better scraps. He loves that seal jerky shit you’re fond of!”

“Dammit, woman! That's the good stuff!” Sokka shrieked in mock horror.

“Seriously, I thought about it. He’s slept over before. Better company than many of the people here. But he’s too independent. Comes and goes as he wants” Toph replied, carrying the pallet to the bedroom.

“Smart guy, aren’t you, buddy?” Sokka cooed again to the dog. "Speaking of smart, let’s go back to bed before my balls freeze off. Wouldn’t want that, would we?“

"You’re Watertribe, Meathead! You were born with frozen balls!” Toph called out after laying Inu’s pallet near the small iron stove in her room and climbing into bed.

“We’ll see about that! C'mom, pup.” The two followed, the dog settling onto his new bed, and Sokka settling into the warmth of Toph’s arms.


End file.
